


Work Song

by malecyday



Series: Malec Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec POV, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Immortality, M/M, Morning thoughts, Mortality, Short One Shot, actually, more internal angst, not really fluff, song inspiration, there's no in between with me, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecyday/pseuds/malecyday
Summary: Waking up next to Magnus gets Alec thinking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that did this thing where they listened to ten songs while writing ten different drabbles, so I thought I'd give it a shot but...oops? I ended up listening to one that inspired me right away: Hozier - Work Song. I recommend listening to the song, adds to the atmosphere, plus it's a great song. Hope you enjoy!

Alec wakes up feeling warm and happy, satisfied with a good nights sleep over at his boyfriend's loft after a long week of demon hunting. His eyes flutter open, a small smile playing on his lips when he sees Magnus still asleep in front of him. The light streaming in through the light purple curtains give a sort of ephemeral glow to his boyfriend, bringing out the blue tinges at the tips of his dark hair and the smooth expanses of his honey skin Alec could look at forever.

He lets out a soft sigh, brushing a hand against Magnus' face. He's awake before Magnus most mornings, more often than not because he has to rush out the door to go sort something out at the Institute. For the first time in a while, though, he's left alone with his thoughts in the calmingly quiet bedroom, able to openly stare at Magnus' beautiful face. Of course, in the morning peace, his mind wanders to places it'd otherwise be too busy to go.

It's a commonly known fact that Shadowhunters don't live long lives. Often times, they perish in a mission in the name of the Clave at young ages, sometimes not even passing their teenage years, but dying in the battle against the Shadow World's darkest. Alec knows this, and he knows Magnus knows it. Magnus. The immortal High Warlock of Brooklyn ought to know a thing or two about mortality. Alec, gazing at the soft features of his boyfriend's face, just wonders how much, and how well he copes after someone...leaves. Inevitably.

An outtake of breath from Magnus makes Alec snap out of his intent stare and condemning thoughts, but the man just settles down further into the silk sheets. Alec sees his eyes shifting behind his lids and a happy smile tug on his lips as he dreams, making Alec instinctively shift closer. He lets his fingers trace delicate patterns on Magnus' smooth, unscarred chest and hums further in thought.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but Alec knows someday he won't make it back to the place he now calls home. One day, Magnus won't have him anymore; most likely because of a mission gone wrong. And Alec isn't his old, naive self anymore, he knows Magnus needs Alec as much as Alec needs him despite his immortality; has experienced some moments where he'd get back late from a mission without calling and Magnus would be near tears when he finally got home. He'd put up an angry front, but Alec saw how irrevocably sad he got on those occasional nights.

Alec wonders how he himself would cope if he had to live without Magnus. The thought makes him tilt his head a fraction upwards to really look at Magnus, and he is gripped by an unspeakable sorrow, so he wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist and just breathes in the familiar sandalwood scent for a few minutes, hoping that happy thoughts alone would be able to help either of them through the other's absence. A while later, the person beside him begins to stir, breaths become sharper, and soon a familiar set of cat eyes are gazing at him with all the warmth and assurance in the world.

"Alexander, darling. You're still here?" Magnus smiles sleepily. Alec tilts his head down, nudging their noses together gently and shutting his eyes with a smile.

"I'm still here."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much angst, so this was a little short and to the point, but constructive criticism is welcome so I can work on quality+quantity! Also, I've always sort of wanted to write about this kind of thing with malec so...let me know what you thought! :) GOODAY


End file.
